


Dethroning the Grand Queen

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Karasuno Tennis Team, M/M, Man Stealing, Oihina acting like a married couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sports Swap, Student Council, Yandere, bitch trying to steal Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New girl in school and guess who her sights are set on and who's throne she's after !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dethroning the Grand Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

“We have a transfer student starting with us this semester,” the teacher announced and the class surged in excitement as the door slid open, waiting to see the mysterious transfer student. Boys hooted as a beautiful curly blonde haired female student walked gracefully across the room. The Seijou uniform hugging her body snuggly, showing all her curves and she had a lot to show. She turned around as she finished writing her name on the board and spoke in a cute voice, “Good morning, I’m Katsumi Momo but you can call me Sumi. I’m currently single and really look forward to getting to know you all. Please take care of me.” The class roared as some of the boys jumped at the priceless information. Katsumi internally smirked the boys at this school were mostly cute and she wasn’t planning to stay single for long. At her previous school, she was known as a man conqueror. Men couldn’t escape her clutches once they were caught in her trap and they always fell. She was treated like a queen. None of the men at her last school were at the high-class standard she deserved though so they never lasted.  She was ecstatic when she found out her family was moving and she was transferring to Aoba Josai out of all place. It was just the right fit for her.

 

The teacher got class ready and showed her to an empty seat near the back of the class. She sat down quietly taking note of the eyes that were on her. She peeked at her neighbor. He sat quietly with a stoic look on his face. He caught her staring and looked at her questionably. His intense glare caught her off guard and her voice was stuck in her throat.

 

 

“Sorry I didn’t introduce myself,” his intense glare remained, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

 

Katsumi shook his hand hesitantly, “Nice to meet you.”  Iwaizumi returned his attention to the board and Katsumi huffed in annoyance. He didn’t seem interested in her at all. That was certainly rare but who cares. He had a nice body but he wasn’t her type. The rest of class time was a bore but thankfully lunch time came quick and as expected her desk was crowded by curious classmates all begging to know more about the beautiful mysterious transfer student. Two girls, Tsubaki Kaede and Midori Rin caught her attention.

 

 

“Hey Sumi-san, are you thinking of joining a club?” Midori asked.

 

 

“Yeah but I haven’t chosen anything yet,” she said sweetly.

 

 

“We seriously need a manager in Judo!” one boy shouted.

 

 

“You could join the art club!” another yelled. Many other starting yelling out their respective clubs and asking her to join.

 

“Iwa-chan!” a cheery voice ringed through the classroom and everyone went quiet. She heard Iwaizumi groan and cover his face with his palm. Girls in the class became giggly and started blushing while the boys wore a face with a mixture of annoyance, jealousy, and respect with the exception of Iwaizumi who just looked plain annoyed. She peaked over the people crowding her and everything hit her at once. Everything about him was absolutely beautiful. His brown hair, chocolate eyes, the carefree, cool attitude. He was perfect.

 

 

“Iwa-chan, you promise to eat with us,” he stood in front of Iwaizumi’s desk and whined.

 

 

“I’m coming Dummykawa,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and his friend gave a goofy smile which made all the girls hearts jump.

 

 

Katsumi turned to Midori, “Who is that?” she pointed towards the pretty boy.

 

 

Midori gave a grin and snickered, “Well, Sumi-san you would have found out eventually. The all talented, beautiful and cool student. Number one in both studies and exercise. President of the student council, poster boy of our school, The Grand King, Oikawa Tooru.”

 

 

“Osu,” Oikawa gave a peace sign and the girls cheered.

 

 

“Please don’t compliment him like that it just goes straight to his head,” Iwaizumi commented.

 

 

“ Don’t be a meanie Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, “it's your fault Shou-chan doesn’t compliment me often.”

 

 

“Hinata spoils you too much anyways.”

 

 

Oikawa pouted for a bit and then looked over to the crowd. His and Katsumi’s eyes met. Katsumi smiled brightly but was smirking on the inside. This was her chance. “Hi, I’m Katsumi Momo but you can call me Sumi. I just transferred in.” she gracefully reached out her hand and Oikawa quickly grabbed it.

 

 

“Oikawa Tooru,” he released his hand and glanced at her and then Iwaizumi, “so Iwa-chan is sitting next to the cute transfer student,” he snickered and Iwaizumi growled, “wait till I tell Matssun and Makki.” Oikawa quickly ran off before Iwaizumi could grab him. “Nice meeting you Sumi.”

 

 

“Come back here Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grabbed his lunch and ran after him. Katsumi giggled at the scene. Target locked on.

 

* * *

 

 

Katsumi was walking to the train station with Tsubaki and Midori. They laughed and joked around with each other as they strolled down the street. After some time and getting to know the two she finally decided to dive in with the questioning. “So guys do you know a lot about Oikawa?” Katsumi put on a wide smile.

 

 

“Oikawa Tooru aka the ‘Grand King’. Age, 18. Born, July 20. Sexuality, Bi. Height, 184 cm. Weight, 72 kg. Star sign, Cancer. Favorite food, Milk bread. Favorite quote is ‘If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks.” Midori smiled.

 

 

“Wow,” was all Katsumi could stutter out, “How do you know all that?”

 

 

“Same way I found out all the stuff about you, Sumi-chan or do you prefer Queen or Man conqueror?” Katsumi eyes nearly popped out of her head as Midori stared at her innocently.

 

 

“Hey, we want her to like us,” Tsubaki said to Midori.

 

 

“Nevermind that,” she dropped the act and smirked at Midori, “you guys are my kind anyway.”

 

 

“She dropped the cutesy act,” Midori murmured.

 

 

“You don’t have any right to judge,” Katsumi countered and sighed, “so is that all you know.”

 

 

“ Sadly, he may seem friendly but he’s actually quite a distant person,” Midori shrugged, “only a handful of people know him really well, like Iwaizumi-san.” Katsumi hummed to the information being given, “you should ask Tsubaki though. She’s the secretary of the student council. She hangs out with Oikawa from time to time.”

 

 

Katsumi quickly grabbed Tsubaki’s hands and her eyes shone brightly, “Really Tsubaki!”

 

 

Tsubaki flinched back a little, “Sorry Sumi, but I don’t know any more than she does,” Katsumi let go of her hands and sulked a little. Well, a challenge was always nice.

 

 

“I’m determined to take the position of The Grand Queen at our school,” Katsumi declared.

 

 

“That position is already taken, though,” Midori huffed, “bitch beat me to it.”

 

 

“Hey, this is my conquest.”

 

 

“I’ve already given up,” Midori flared her hands.

 

 

“Guys, he’s really serious about this person. They're going into one year now.” Tsubaki tried to knock sense into them.

 

 

“Since when has that ever been an issue?” Midori and Katsumi synced.

 

 

“You guys should really get hold of your morals,” Tsubaki shook her head losing all hope for her friends.

 

 

“So you meet them,” Katsumi inquired, “What are they like?”

 

 

Tsubaki thought for a while, “Well I don’t think the title of Grand Queen doesn’t really fit them. They don’t really have that intimidating presence like you or Oikawa,” Katsumi did a mental fist pump, “their really hard to explain but you get a good understanding of them once you meet them.”

 

 

“That doesn’t help at all,” Midori glared.

 

 

“I’m not helping you anyway. You already have the title of queen anyways Sumi.”

 

 

“Why settle for queen when you can be a Grand Queen,” Katsumi flipped her hair.

 

 

“You aren’t seriously planning to dethrone the Grand Queen,” Tsubaki groaned and Katsumi turned around and smiled innocently.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Midori and Katsumi signed up to join the student council. The both introduced themselves and struck a cute pose. The club welcomed them, some cheered(mostly the boys) and Tsubaki, Tsubaki groaned as she had no control over what was to come.  She couldn’t complain about them since they did their jobs efficiently and well, helping in every area they could without causing trouble. Still only very few members had realized Katsumi’s motives. She subtly started conversations with Oikawa and was constantly asking if he needed help with anything. Still most were blinded by her beauty and outside personality.

 

 

“Does she know he’s already dating someone?” Matsukawa whispered to Tsubaki. Hanamaki stood on her other side as they watched Katsumi quietly flirt with Oikawa.

 

 

“I told her,” Tsubaki sighed.

 

 

“Well it wouldn’t be the first time,” Hanamaki scratched his head, “this kind of thing used to happen a lot more often but damn its been a while.”

 

 

“Really?” Tsubaki raised an eyebrow she’s never seen any of it happening.

 

 

“Yeah,” Matsukawa confirmed, “when he started dating Hinata there were still girls chasing after him.”

 

 

“What happened?” Matsukawa and Hanamaki both gave her a scared unsure look.

 

 

“They realized they couldn’t compete with Hinata,” Iwaizumi appeared behind her and replied.

 

 

“Yeah, something along that line,” Matsukawa said and uncomfortably shifted.

 

 

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It didn’t take long for Katsumi and Midori to assimilate into the group especially since they had Tsubaki as a friend. Giving Katsumi more chances at Oikawa. She even noticed times at which he flirted back with her. If she kept this up everything would go according to plan. They were all talking after the weekly Friday meeting was done. Katsumi was sitting way too close for comfort. Oikawa would make little shifts to further himself away but she would “accidentally” lean in closer as she was “engrossed” in the conversation. Sometimes getting her boobs on his arms or deliberately leaning down on his back so they would squish on him. He didn’t obviously respond to any of these gestures but she knew he was aware of his presence.

 

 

The conversation was pleasant and light until a loud ringtone interrupted the flow. “Sorry,” Oikawa apologized and took out his phone. Katsumi noticed how his face softened when he looked at the caller id and flipped it open to answer the call. He didn’t usually answer personal calls during club time yet this person was an exception. “Yo, Hinata!” Matsukawa leaned into Oikawa and yelled. Hinata? The girlfriend? Oikawa immediately pushed him away and mouthed for him to go away while he and Hanamaki snickered. “Hey, Shou-chan,” Oikawa said in the most loving voice and began to get up. “No, I’m not. Just got out of a meeting actually,” Katsumi carefully listened in on the conversation. Oikawa face suddenly dropped, “Hey, what’s wrong?” he started to quickly rush out.

 

 

“That doesn’t seem good,” Midori spoke up. Katsumi hoped the joy didn’t show on her face.

 

 

“Hope everything’s okay,” Katsumi said in a worried. She saw at the corner of her eye Midori giving her an impressed side glance.  Oikawa shortly came walking in, flipping his phone shut.

 

 

“Seems I’ll be leaving first,” Oikawa did a small smile.

 

 

“Everything okay?” Iwaizumi questioned and Oikawa got his belongings together.

 

 

“Ah yeah, well the tennis competition didn’t go so well,” Oikawa rubbed his head back. Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki cringed and nodded.

 

 

“Remember the study group is at your place Sunday,” Iwaizumi reminded and Oikawa nodded obviously not listening.

 

 

“Study group?” Katsumi asked.

 

 

“We’re having a study group at Oikawa’s for the general English test next week,” Tsubaki informed her.

 

 

“You should come,” one of the guys in the group blurted. Oikawa’s house? Hell yes, she’ll come.

 

 

“Is it okay if I do, Oikawa?” she looked in his direction.

 

 

“Yeah, sure,” he didn’t look up once, “Well see you guys,” he swung his bag over his shoulder and rushed out.

 

 

“You have to excuse his behavior he always gets like that when it comes to Hinata,” Iwaizumi said as she stared at the door.

 

 

“The girlfriend?” she finally asked.

 

 

“Something like that,” he shrugged it off.

 

 

“What’s she like?” she wanted to know more about her competition.

 

 

“Energetic.”, “Shy.”, “Cute.”, “Small.”, “Outgoing.” Descriptive words rolled out one after the other as the council members tried to piece a good image together.

 

 

“You’ll know when you meet them,” they all chimed. And back to square one.

 

* * *

 

 

Katsumi studied Oikawa’s house. One thing that was obvious was that the Oikawa family definitely lived a very comfortable lifestyle. The house was huge. The group followed Iwaizumi as he sauntered in as if he owned the place. “Oba-san, Oji-san,” Iwaizumi called out, slipped off his shoes and walked in. Matsukawa and Hanamaki followed. The other apologized for intruding and slowly shuffle behind the three. It was obvious how familiar they were with the place.

 

 

They kept walking until they reached the kitchen. A woman with long curly dark brown hair stood around washing the dishes. If the hair wasn’t a dead giveaway her stunning beauty resembles the President. It was obvious his looks were inherited from his mother.

 

 

“Oba-san,” Iwaizumi said one more time to get her attention.

 

 

“Oh, Hajime,” she quickly turned around and gave a blinding smile.

 

 

“Hey Oba-san,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki waved.

 

 

“Hey you two,” she looked behind them and her eyebrows furrowed, “and half of the student council?”

 

 

“Thanks for having us,” they all greeted.

 

 

“The idiot didn’t tell you,” Iwaizumi sighed.

 

 

“What else is new,” she shrugged her arms.

 

 

“We’re having a study group session,” Iwaizumi explained.

 

 

“No need to explain just kind of unexpected Shou is upstairs with him now.” A dark aura surrounded Iwaizumi as he fumed.

 

 

“The girlfriend?” Katsumi whispered and Tsubaki nodded.

 

 

“We’re heading up then,” Iwaizumi began walking up, each step had a hard loud thud that ran throughout the house.

 

 

“I’ll make snacks then,” she returned to her work. They all shuffled upstairs. The walls were covered with pictures of Oikawa himself, his parents and maybe elder sister occasionally showing other friends and family in them. They passed many rooms walking down the hallway and stopped at the last door. Iwaizumi knocked.

 

 

“Tooru…mmmph!.... There’s someone knocking,” muffled noises came from the other side of the door. “Tooru ah! Wait!.....someone’s at the door!.....Toorruuu!”

 

 

 “Makki,” Iwaizumi didn’t turn around our make any other gestures but Hanamaki seemed to get the jiff. He searched through his bag and handed him a textbook. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both took a step back as Iwaizumi grabbed the door handle. Iwaizumi swung the door open for everyone to see inside. Oikawa was on the bed straddling the small boy underneath him, looking at him as if he was dinner. Before Oikawa could react to the situation Iwaizumi quickly flung the book and it hit Oikawa square on the head causing him to fly a few centimeters away.

 

 

“Perfect shot right to the head!” Matsukawa announces.

 

 

“Solid ten points,” Hanamaki approved.

 

 

“I told you someone was knocking,” the small boy sat up a little and looked a bit worried for Oikawa.

 

 

“Iwa-chan, not the face!” Oikawa cried.

 

 

“Shut up Crappykawa!”

 

 

“Shou-chan!” Oikawa hugged the young boy tightly, “Iwa-chan is being mean!”

 

 

“Shou-chan?” Midori and Katsumi looked at each other.

 

 

“Hinata, don’t spoil him! He’s already a pain as he is,” Iwaizumi yelled and Hinata laughed weakly as Oikawa snuggled into him.

 

 

“My Shou-chan isn’t a meanie like Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

 

 

“You shouldn’t have ignored him like that, though,” Hinata slightly pushed off Oikawa and Iwaizumi made a satisfied face.

 

 

“Shou-chan, no!” Hinata tried to push Oikawa off as he gripped on tighter. Behind all the commotion Midori and Katsumi have dragged Tsubaki into a corner further down the hall. “You didn’t tell me that Hinata was a guy!” Midori whispered yelled.

 

 

“Probably just slipped my mind,” Tsubaki weakly laughed.

 

 

“How does that slip your mind?!” Tsubaki jumped to the slight rise of her voice, “wait if he’s a guy does that still make him the Grand Queen?”

 

 

“I think of him as more of a cute little prince,” Tsubaki commented.

 

 

 _“That’s what she meant when she thought the title didn’t fit him,’_ Midori thought. Still, no one ever said that Oikawa’s lover was a girl. He was bi too so it wasn’t really a huge shock but they kept calling Hinata cute and adorable anyone would assume girl in that situation. Midori looked at Katsumi she hasn’t said anything yet. Shock? Is she giving up? “Hey, Sumi,” Midori called out and was about to shake her gently. Quiet fits of laughter were heard and Sumi looked up with a big grin on her face. “Ah, she snapped.”

 

 

“I haven’t snapped I just think my chances have just increased,” she stood up confidently, “Hinata may be a cute but I have something a guy can’t offer,”

 

 

“Excessive large amounts of useless chest fat,” Midori guessed.

 

 

“That chest fat helped to seduce a lot of men,” Katsumi folded her arms, “but yes. Not only that but the curves, the softness of a woman’s skin and not to forget the bed.”

 

 

“So you're going to use your body to your advantage.”

 

 

“Precisely, what man can resist the temptation of a woman.”

 

 

“None of this will end well,” Tsubaki sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

The group got settled and started studying. They had taken out a table but it couldn’t hold all of them so some did their work on the floor. Oikawa sat on his bed studying and Katsumi would take a peek now and again at him. There was a different feel to him know it was like when he got really into is work at the student council but this time he was wearing glasses. Gave off that sexy intelligent look. After some time, she finally decided to approach him. “Oikawa-san, can you explain this rule to me?” she plopped herself right beside him on the bed. He took her book and started explaining without a second thought. His explanations were simple and easy to understand that see actually learned something. She remained there joking with him from time to time and asking him for more explanations. She was hoping that boyfriend would be in the room in hope that it may cause a rift but she’ll take what she gets. And speaking of the devil, Hinata walked in with a tray of food carefully trying not to spill anything from the tightly packed space, “Snacks,” Hinata gestured as he laid the tray on the table. Hinata looked up at Oikawa and Katsumi as others grabbed for the food. Katsumi was slightly leaning on Oikawa and he didn’t make any effort to push her off or seem to plan to anyway.

 

 

Katsumi gleamed the first thing needed to breaking up relationships were planting seeds of doubt. Simple things as making someone jealous and causing arguments could give her an opening to swoop in and be the lovely consoler and devil’s advocate, pointing out everything his partner did wrong. Hinata held a straight face and walked up to Oikawa and her. “Sorry, I don’t think we met,” his face still void of any expression.

 

 

“I’m Katsumi Momo but you can call me Sumi. Nice to meet you,” she shot her signature smile,

 

 

“Hinata Shouyou nice to meet you,” Hinata bowed a little. Now that she was looking at him closely he was cute. The orange curly hair, small face, smooth skin, small frame. If he was a girl she might have really been in trouble.

 

 

“She’s pretty,” Hinata said nothing in his voice gave off if it was a good or bad thing.

 

 

“ Hey,” Oikawa wrapped his arms around the small body and pouted, “don’t tell me I have competition.”

 

 

“You have nothing to worry about,” Hinata unwrapped himself and squeezed his hands and they stared at each other endearingly until someone coughed and ruined the moment.

 

 

“I’m going to leave now,” Hinata said too loudly as he noticed the people behind them watching.

 

 

“Already it's not even eight,” Oikawa rubbed his hands down Hinata arms.

 

 

“I promised Natsu I’ll help her practice,”

 

 

“Practice?”

 

 

“Remember,” Hinata stared at him expectantly, “her violin recital. The one you promised to go to,” he stressed out every word.

 

 

“I thought that was next week.”

 

 

“It’s this week. Takeru’s tennis competition is next week.”

 

 

“I thought that was this week.”

 

 

“They’re going to be mad if you miss them. I told you to put a reminder on your phone.”

 

 

“ I did and it says,” Oikawa flipped out his phone, “Natsu’s Violin recital, this Saturday at four,” Oikawa didn’t bother to look up to see Hinata’s smug face.

 

 

“I’ll send you a reminder,” Hinata laughed, “and remember we have dinner with my parents after.”

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll remember.”

 

 

Hanamaki cleared his throat catching the attention of the couple, “I’m sorry could you tell me when you two got married and why I wasn’t invited to the wedding?” Hanamaki held back his laughter with Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. Hinata blushed a deep red and groaned into Oikawa’s neck while Oikawa laughed it off. Katsumi sat there unamused. Her presence with them had no effect, in fact, they didn’t seem to realize she was still right beside them.

 

 

“Well, I’m leaving, bye,” Hinata pulled Oikawa into a deep long kiss and Katsumi could have sworn she saw Hinata glaring at her for a split second. Hinata pulled back and gave him once last peck before waving bye to everyone and leaving.

 

 

“I’m gon-nna give him-m a ride home,” Oikawa stuttered over himself, grabbed his jacket and ran out. Katsumi narrowed her eyes on the door and clenched her fists. It wasn’t going according to plan right away but she still had the advantage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a little over a month now since Katsumi joined the student council and honest to god he didn’t know what to do with her subtle flirting and advances. She was obviously skilled at whatever she was doing as it was enough to send a suggestive message but at the same time could be passed off as a friendly gesture. It would be hard to call her out. She did her work efficiently too so there was nothing to really complain about and that wasn’t his persona at school anyway. It’s not that he wasn’t used to it. Girls used to come on strongly even when he started dating Hinata but it eventually all calmed down and most would only approach him for a friendly conversation now. Katsumi had no intention of giving up. He’s come across such a troublesome person.

 

 

He was currently enjoying his alone time with his adorable boyfriend. They were watching a movie at his place downstairs. He was laid back on the couch with Hinata cuddled into him. The cute moment was interrupted by his phone jingle. He picked up his phone and checked the notifications it was her again. She would usually message him, not too often but to ask questions on homework or just start a simple conversation. He would usually answer her questions but rarely get into a conversation. There had also been many times when she would invite him out but he would constantly have some excuse planned ahead. There were too many times when she was too close just at the group meetings.

 

 

Oikawa swiped out the message and put the phone back down. “Is everything okay?” Hinata asked seeing his disturbed face.

 

 

“Everything’s perfect,” Oikawa kissed his forehead and urged him to pay attention to the tv.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa has finally decided to confront Katsumi. He asked Katsumi to meet him at the sakura tree located at the back of the school after classes were done. He was hoping this would just pass over quickly. “Hi, Oikawa-san,” Katsumi waved to him. He leaned up off the tree and gave her a small smile. “So you called?” Oikawa nodded. Her make-up had been touched up, her shirt was a bit buttoned down, her hair messy but beautiful, it was obvious to him though that every lock had been strategically placed. She came here expecting something. Well, when you call someone to the back of the school it was usually a confession but it's too late to think about specifics now. “I just wanted to confirm something, are you flirting with me Sumi,” she was damn well flirting but Oikawa maintained his chipper voice and relaxed attitude.

 

 

“Flirting?” Katsumi cocked her head to the side, “does it seem like I’m flirting.”

 

 

 _“Avoiding the question,”_ Oikawa kept his smile, “Yeah.”

 

 

“Is that so?” Katsumi grinned, “if Oikawa wants me to flirt with him I’ll gladly do it and more.” She gave him a devious smile. “Gotta go, Oi-ka-wa. See ya!” she ran off before he could say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

“You should have seen it,” Oikawa was telling his friends about what happened earlier, “she totally twisted around my words and ran off before I could say anything. She may look pretty but she’s a demon underneath.” The three stared at Oikawa for a while and Oikawa eventually stopped in his tracks. “What?”

 

 

“So she’s basically a female you,” Matsukawa spoke up and Hanamaki nodded in agreement. Oikawa stepped back completely shocked by their conclusion.

 

 

“If Hinata was dating someone else what would you have done?” Hanamaki asked.

 

 

“I would wait for the person to mess up and swoop in but if that was taking too long I would have forced my way into his heart,” Oikawa responded.

 

 

“So basically what Sumi is doing,” Oikawa paused to think of something to say but nothing came to mind and they started walking again.

 

 

“I don’t think she’s as bad as Oikawa though,” Iwaizumi snarled

 

 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined as they approached his house.

 

 

 “I still think it would be better if you told Hinata,” Iwaizumi opened the door, “you may actually solve the problem quicker if you did,” a cold shiver went through Matsukawa and Hanamaki as they remembered past events.

 

 

Oikawa huffed out a tired breath and stripped off his shoes “I don’t want Hinata worrying about unnecessary things.”

 

 

“Why would I be worried?” the small voice across the room grabbed everyone’s attention. Hinata peeked out of the living room and gave a curious face to the three.

 

 

“Uh, Shou-chan!” It was obvious Oikawa was shocked to see the smaller boy, “w-what are you…?”

 

 

“I left my textbook here and came to pick it up. Your mom let me in,” Hinata features became apologetic, “I’m sorry should I have called?”

 

 

“No, of course not. I’m just surprised to see you,” he rubbed his head awkwardly as Hinata studied him.

 

 

“Why would I be worried?” he repeated the question and they stood in an awkward silence, “Tooru?”

 

 

“Uh guys,” Oikawa started and they immediately got the message. They quickly rushed upstairs with Matsukawa mouthing to him ‘good luck’.

 

 

“Tooru,” Hinata said more firmly, “why would I be worried?” before Oikawa could answer Hinata interrupted, “and please don’t say its nothing.” Oikawa closed his mouth and didn’t say anything. “Is it something I did?” Hinata held his head down.

 

 

“No, it's not,” Oikawa quickly reassured him.

 

 

“You’ve been wearing a tired expression every time we meet, though.”

 

 

“Trust me, it's not you,” Oikawa grabbed Hinata and pressed their bodies against each, “I’ve just.. been having some trouble at school,”

 

 

“Trouble?” Hinata looked up at him.

 

 

“Yeah, but I got it under control, so,” he combed his hands through the orange hair, “nothing to worry about.”

 

 

Hinata still had his doubts but still nodded. “Everything is just fine,” Oikawa reassured him and started to lather him in kisses. Hinata trying to keep the serious mood couldn’t help but crack a little smile, “Tooru,” a small laugh escaped as Oikawa kissed down his neck. “Tooru ha! Stop!” he playfully pushed the elder off. Oikawa dipped down and kissed him passionately and smothered him with tiny pecks. Hinata couldn’t help but burst into tiny giggles. “So are we good now?” Oikawa took Hinata’s hands and placed one more kiss on his lip.

 

 

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed out and gave him a small smile. Still, Hinata was unable to calm the tide stirring inside him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re in a good mood,” Midori sneered as she watched Katsumi eat her lunch. She’s been wearing an odd smile on her face for quite a while. Something was up. Tsubaki even seems curious and she usually opted to stay out of their scandals. Katsumi gave a proud smile and laugh confidently. “Oh come on out with it!”

 

 

“Well, I think I’m making progress with Oikawa,” Katsumi gave a smug smile.

 

 

“After a month of chasing the guy she’s finally gotten somewhere,” Midori smirked.

 

 

“These things take time but I’ll have him wrapped around my little finger in no time.”

 

 

“If he’s not already wrapped around Hinata’s,” Tsubaki didn’t look up from her lunch.

 

 

“I’ll deal with him soon,” Katsumi squashed her juice box. Midori put up an awful face and grinned as she saw a rare awful expression on Katsumi’s face. Even when they were alone there were still very few instances she showed an ugly face. “Oh ho ho ho, is Hinata more of a problem than you expected.”

 

 

“He’s not a problem at all,” Katsumi grinded her teeth, “just a minor bump in the road. Just watch it I’ll have Oikawa Tooru crawling into my arms.”

 

 

“Sureeee,” Midori teased as Katsumi went into her rage. Still, she was a bit curious about Hinata Shouyou. Oikawa was usually approached by girls whether he had was dating someone or not, people were constantly after him. Some of Oikawa ex-partners had even been held up by others in the past especially if the relationship seemed to be going in a serious direction. Some even broke up with him cause the stress wasn’t worth it. Hinata was so far Oikawa’s longest known relationship. She wondered how did he put up with it? People must have approached him by now. Did Oikawa protect him? Well, it would be fun to watch and observe as the events unfold.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why do we always have to go for the drinks?” Hanamaki whined. He and Matsukawa were chosen to get drinks for the student council.

 

 

“Because you challenged Iwaizumi to an arm – wrestling match and you lost… again,” Matsukawa rubbed in the salt.

 

 

“I’ll win! One day I’ll beat him!”

 

 

“I just don’t get why I was dragged along with you,” Matsukawa sighed.

 

 

“Come on,” Hanamaki rubbed his shoulder against the latter and puckered his lips, “show some love for your darling.”

 

 

“I am showing love. Iwaizumi-style love,” Matsukawa winked.

 

 

“Mattsun-chan so mean!” Hanamaki did his best Oikawa impression.

 

 

“Shut up, Shitty Makki,” they blew up into laughter. Matsukawa stopped laughing when he spotted a puff of orange.

 

 

“Hinata?” Matsukawa walked up to the small boy leaning off the wall.

 

 

“Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san,” he did a small wave.

 

“What are you doing here?” Matsukawa asked.

 

 

“Practice match with Seijou today,” Hinata gestured toward his tennis gear.

 

 

“Shouldn’t you be on the court then?” Hanamaki questioned.

 

 

“I have time, there something I wanted to do before,” he rubbed his head back and gave a goofy smile.

 

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa both thought the same thing, “ Oh we can take you Oikawa,” Matsukawa smugly smiled and they both walked at either side of him to lead him.

 

 

Hinata quickly grabbed their arms and pulled them to a stop. _“Fast,”_ they both thought startled by the sudden grab.

 

 “Actually, I wanted to you guys,” Matsukawa and Hanamaki felt a shiver run down their spine. They didn’t turn around; they were paralyzed by fear. “So Hanamaki-san, Matsukawa-san,” Hinata’s voice deepened, “can you answer my question?”

 

* * *

 

 

Midori tried to hold back her laughter as Katsumi couldn’t hide her puffed up annoyed face. Apparently, Hinata had a tennis match against their school today and Oikawa being the lovely boyfriend he was waiting to watch his match. Katsumi, of course, was right beside Oikawa like usual only, this time, no matter how much she tried she didn’t even seem to grab a speck of his attention. His eyes were always on the court.

 

 

“Oh, Shou-chan singles match is up now,” Oikawa quickly jumped up and wave, “Shou-chan!”

 

 

Hinata kept his head down on the court and blushed vividly. A few members of the Karasuno team teased Hinata while some glared at Oikawa. There was one raven haired kid who Oikawa made eye-contact with. Katsumi swore she lightning flash between the two.

 

 

“Would you stop glaring at him,” Iwaizumi hit his head, “the match is starting.”

 

 

Hinata was serving first. “No matter how I look at it, I can’t see us losing. The height difference between the two are so huge,” Midori simply stated her views. Katsumi didn’t say anything but she wasn’t thinking much differently. Hinata was rather small compared to his opponent and they had a pretty good tennis team. The probability of them losing seemed quite low. “That’s what you would think at first,” Oikawa did a soft smile.

 

 

“Don’t go getting mushy on me now,” Iwaizumi knocked his arm.

 

 

“I can’t help it,” Oikawa laughed, “every time I see him play I get to re-live the moment I fell for him.” Not once did Oikawa take his eyes off the court.

 

 

Hinata served and they were off. To both Midori and Katsumi’s surprise, the small boy held his own in the match but it was only a matter of time till… Katsumi jaw dropped as she saw Hinata jump and smash his opponent winning the point. Oikawa was gleaming with excitement. “That’s some jump he has in him and the power he carries in his arm with it too,” Midori commented.

 

 

“Is it even human?!” Katsumi was shocked she was the only one freaking out.

 

 

“Who knows,” Midori shrugged, “probably not.” Katsumi slumped down and watched the rest of the match in annoyance. Unexpectedly Hinata won his match and was glad when he came off so Oikawa would stop gawking at the court. Other matches went on and the short boy came back on with the raven –haired kid for doubles. Oikawa didn’t seem too thrilled about this match but he watched regardless.

 

 

She noticed Hinata looking over here from time to time and he wasn’t looking at Oikawa. He definitely looked at her. She felt satisfied with this at least. It ended with Karasuno taking the win after scraping through the final match. Oikawa ran off to get his bags leaving her, Midori, Tsubaki, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa at the gate. “You two have been oddly quiet,” Iwaizumi looked over to Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

 

“We just,” Hanamaki started.

 

 

“went through a lot,” Matsukawa finished. They both sighed and no one opted to comment.

 

 

There was a sudden burst of excitement in the air and the Karasuno team walked out. They all laughed together eating popsicles, treating themselves after the victory. Hinata upfront laughing with some of the few members she recognized from the games. the raven-haired kid, Kageyama, the blonde Tsukishima and clumsy looking green-haired kid, Yamaguchi . Hinata spotted the group or more like spotted her and stopped right in front of Katsumi.

 

 

“Hi, Hinata,” Katsumi gave him a big smile.

 

 

“Hey, Hinata!” a monk looking guy suddenly appeared behind Hinata.

 

 

“Ah, Tanaka-senpai,” Hinata looked to his left.

 

 

“Shouyou, you know this girl!” A boy even shorter than Hinata with long hair appeared on his left.

 

 

“Nishinoya-senpai, well…,” Hinata rubbed his head back. Kageyama and Tsukishima pushed Tankaka and Nishinoya back before Hinata could answer the question. Asahi held onto them tight before they could cause trouble.

 

 

“Hinata, do you really know her?” Yamaguchi asked.

 

 

Hinata looked up at Katsumi,” Ah, she’s…,” Hinata point a finger at her, “just a bitch trying to steal my boyfriend,” he declared in a nonchalant voice. The place went quiet as a gentle breeze blew. Katsumi was in shock, her friends were in shock, people simply passing by were in shock, the seniors of Karasuno were in shock. “Ah, I see,” Yamaguchi said wearily. It wasn’t long before the three quickly stepped back.

 

“Whoa, hey!” Daichi exclaimed as their juniors hid behind him and Sugawara, “What are you guys doing?”

 

 

“It's safer to watch from afar,” Kageyama answers as they peak over their shielding bodies.

 

 

“Don’t get involved there’s a high chance someone may get hurt,” Tsukishima warned and again they all nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Well, this was bound to happen,” Iwaizumi sighed. Hanamaki and Matsukawa watched the scenario from behind him. Katsumi was still trying to put the pieces together and she could tell Midori and Tsubaki were just as shocked as she is. She didn’t expect Hinata to be so forward. Hinata turned around to face Katsumi and she stepped back a little, “I thin-ink there’s be-e-en a misunderstanding,” Katsumi kept her smile. If she played it well she could make it look like an overreacting, petty boyfriend accusing her. That’s right just play the cards right. “I don’t even…”

 

 

“I’m dating Oikawa Tooru. It takes more than a strained half-assed cutesy face to fool me for even a second,” Hinata interrupted.

 

 

“Half-assed! Strained! List you lil…,” Katsumi clamped her hand over her mouth when her rough angry voice came out. Most looked shocked at the change.  Hinata ate his popsicle as she tried to bore holes through him. He didn’t seem to be even affected by anything. Hinata looked at his popsicle and grinned, “I’m a winner,” he gleamed at his lucky stick.

 

 

Katsumi was about to say something when Hinata interrupted again, “Just leave Tooru alone,” he stared her down.

 

 

“And why,” she didn’t bother to keep the act, “so what if I stay around Oikawa. Is it that you're scared he’ll dump you for me, “ she said in a mocking tone, “ I mean I could satisfy him way more.” Katsumi breathed out heavily and looked smugly at Hinata. Daichi and Sugawara were about to step in but Kageyama and Tsukishima stopped them. Hinata put down his tennis bag and walked over to Katsumi. She tried to maintain her ground but couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to run. “Sumi-san,” Hinata smiled widely, “you’re a really pretty girl.” Katsumi was taken aback by the sudden compliment. Quickly Hinata grabbed her tie and pulled her down to his level, “so don’t make me want to ruin that face of yours.” Chills surged through her body, she was paralyzed. Her instinct finally kicking in and yelling at her ‘DANGER’.

 

 

“Tooru is mine,” Hinata stressed every word. His amber eyes pierced right through her very soul. Reading her every, thought, every move. She didn’t need to push any further. She didn’t want to. She was no match. Hinata lets go of her tie and her trembling legs gave out. “So I hope we’re good Sumi-san,” Hinata walked back to his bag not bothering to give her a second glance.

 

 

“Hey, guys, what I miss?” Oikawa slowed down as he got a good look at everyone. He looked at Hinata then at Katsumi on the ground then at the surrounding people with shocked faces. He sighed, “Was it Makki or Mattsun that told you?”

 

“Both,” Hinata replied and the two trembled behind Iwaizumi.

 

 

“I told you it was under control, Shou-chan.”

 

 

“I was nice,” Hinata puffed his face.

 

 

“You call that nice!” Tanka and Nishinoya synced.

 

 

“Well, it was the nice version,” Yamaguchi spoke up.

 

 

“It’s true,” Hinata whined, “people like her just kept approaching me even in groups sometimes, telling me to break-up or steal Oikawa away so I eventually I just started telling them that **beep beep beep beep** and that they should **beep beep beep beep** and if they ever tried it I would **beep beep beep** and **beeeeeeep beep**.”

 

 

“Hey, Asahi is out!” Nishinoya yelled and desperately failed to keep up a fainted Asahi.

 

 

“I think it was just too much for him,” Tanaka admitted still trying to wrap his brain around how something like… that could come out of Hinata.

 

 

The parents, Daichi and Sugawara were frozen trying to cope with the reality. “Even I couldn’t say something like that to someone’s face,” Tsukishima said still behind the Daichi statue.

 

 

“You sent a lot of girls back crying,” Kageyama added.

 

 

“I felt bad after,” Hinata paused, “mostly.”

 

 

Hinata took up his bag and walked over to Oikawa, “Can we just go home?” he tugged on his jacket and Oikawa sighed and nodded. Hinata said his goodbyes to the team or tried to since the only ones who brains were still functioning were Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. They were walking off when Hinata stopped and turned around, “Oh and Sumi my mouth can satisfy him ten times better than you body ever could.” Hinata delivered the final blow to both Katsumi and Karasuno and then dragged Oikawa along, who was just as dazed by his boyfriend’s counter.

 

 

“He seemed more pissed than usual today, though,” Kageyama emerged from behind his stone senpais.

 

 

“He’s probably been bottling it up,” Iwaizumi scratched his head, “that’s why I told the idiot to tell him.”

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to Oikawa’s home was a silent one. Hinata never spoke and he gave off the presence that he didn’t want to be spoken to either. As soon as reached their destination they instinctively headed to Oikawa’s room. Hinata simply put his bag down and sat on the bed holding his head down. Oikawa closed the door behind him and sat down right beside him on the bed. He ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, “I didn’t want to tell you cause I didn’t want you to worry and know that you know what are you doing?” Oikawa pulled him into a hug, “Worrying.”

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata breathed out at Oikawa for both worrying and Katsumi.

 

 

“I know you only approach them and scare them away cause you think I will eventually leave you for them. God know why,” Tooru rolled his eyes in frustration, “but I’m not leaving you for anybody.”

 

 

“She’s really pretty, though,” Hinata pushed away and refused to look him in the eye, “ and she’s a girl.” Oikawa didn’t know how much times they had this conversation but he had to always make sure he was there to reassure Hinata.

 

 

“You are the most stunning person I have ever laid eyes on,” Oikawa forced Hinata to look his way, “everyone looks dull to me compared to you,” Hinata eyes started to water and Oikawa smiled as he wiped the tears away. “And what was it you said ‘my mouth can satisfy him ten times better than you body ever could’” Hinata laughed as Oikawa did an impression of him, “ and I don’t need a test trial on anything to know it's true especially when you do that thing with your…”

 

 

“Tooru,” Hinata clamped his mouth shut and laughed. Oikawa pushed Hinata’s hand away and reached out to kiss him. It was soft and tender and completely filled with love. They fell onto the bed with Oikawa on top of Hinata. He looked down endearingly at the young boy beneath him, “I love you Hinata Shouyou,” he said softly but it was enough to take Hinata’s breath away.

 

 

“I love you Oikawa Tooru,” Hinata wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and reached up for another tender long kiss. They stared into each other eyes, just enjoying the latter's presence.

 

 

“So,” Hinata was the first to cut the silence, “you really like that thing I do.”

 

 

“Love it,” Oikawa breathed out.

 

 

“Really,” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, “What time does your mom get home?”

 

 

Oikawa smiled widened, “Not anytime soon.”

 

 

“Well,” Hinata slipped his hand down Oikawa’s chest and stopped and his pants waistband, tugging it a bit, “we should get naked then.” Oikawa immediately smashed his mouth against Hinata's as tender soft kisses evolved into long, hot, erotic love-making.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m never going after another taken man again,” Katsumi cried on her table.

 

 

“Well, who would have known that Oikawa’s boyfriend, sweet and lovable Hinata had a yandere mode,” Katsumi froze up from the mention of Hinata. The incident was still a bit fresh in her mind. Midori huffed out an exhausting breath, “I got to admit he even scared me.”

 

 

“So, I’m guessing this means that you're giving up on Oikawa,” Tsubaki said and Katsumi nodded quickly.

 

 

“I never want to see him again!” Katsumi cried. Midori looked at her friend and sighed. She’ll bounce back that’s for sure but she won’t ever set her sights near Oikawa again. But she guesses this is what you get for trying to dethrone the Grand Queen.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys thanks for reading. I just wanting to write a story about Hinata going yandere on a chick for trying to steal his man then all this happened yeah, but yandere Hinata is the scary no one not even Oikawa wants to fuck with kind of person. So hope you enjoy. Comment, leave your kudos.


End file.
